My Lovely Idiot, Kai
by YoungHeeSEHUN94
Summary: Seorang Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai bisa saja terlihat bodoh kalau didepan Do Kyungsoo. YAOI EXO KAISOO KaiDo. Kai Kyungsoo. RnR! Need review


Title: My lovely idiot, Kai [judulnya gajelas.. maaf ya readers xD]

Author: YoungHeeSEHUN94

Main Pair: KaiSoo

Other Pair: HunHan ChanBaek

Genre: romance, school life, dll.

Rated: tentuin sendiri lah.-.

Warning: Otak Hee lagi abstrak/? Waktu ngetik FF ini xD jadi maklum ya readers. Sorry banyak typo, alur kecepetan, ga sesuai EYD, dll. DLDR. DON'T BE SILENT READERS.

HAPPY READING~~

D.O memutar bola matanya malas. Ia sudah tau akan seperti ini jadinya.

'Tok tok tok'

"Iya sebentar!" balas D.O. Ia membuka pintu apartemennya dan mendapati Kai-kekasihnya- sedang berdiri didepan pintu dengan pakaian yang basah kuyup.

"Kyungie~~" lirih Kai.

"Oh.. tidak tidak. Jangan memelukku. Sana ganti bajumu dan keringkan badanmu" D.O mundur beberapa langkah saat merasa Kai akan memeluknya. Kai mengangguk dan masuk ke kamarnya yang biasa Ia pakai kalau sedang menginap dirumah D.O.

"Dia itu bodoh atau apa sih? Bisa2 nya menunggu didepan pintu dalam cuaca yang seperti ini" rutuk D.O sambil menuangkan susu hangat kedalam gelas untuk Kai.

Namja itu-D.O- heran dengan kelakuan kekasihnya-Kai-. Ah entahlah, mungkin setelah ini D.O tidak akan menganggap Kai kekasihnya lagi.

"Kyung?" panggil Kai. Kyungsoo adalah nama asli D.o. Lebih tepatnya nama panjangnya, D.O KyungSoo.

"Ini, minum susunya. Setelah itu kamu boleh pulang. Aku mau tidur" kata KyungSoo dingin dan Kyungsoo langsung masuk kekamarnya dan menutup pintu keras2 membuat Kai terlonjak kaget.

"Kyung~ kamu sebenarnya hanya salah paham" lirih Kai. Ia kemudian meminum susu yang Kyungsoo berikan.

"Ah.. Pokoknya aku harus meluruskan semua ini" kata Kai sambil tiduran disofa.

.

.

.

"Euung" Kyungsoo membuka matanya. Ah, dia baru saja tidur.

'Kai pasti sudah pulang 'kan' pikir kyungsoo.

"MWO?!" teriak Kyungsoo saat melihat Kai tertidur di sofa ruang tamunya. Kyungsoo teriak sekencang apapun, biasa Kai pasti tidak akan bangun. Tapi, dengan hebatnya kali ini Kai langsung bangun dari tidurnya. Kyungsoo harus menutup mulutnya menggunakan tangannya karena tidak percaya.

"Kamu sudah bangun, Kyung. Bagaimana tidurmu?" tanya Kai perhatian. Tapi itu tidak berarti banyak dimata Kyungsoo.

"Apa pedulimu?" balas Kyungsoo dingin, lebih tepatnya 'sok' dingin.

"Kyung, aku ini namjachingu mu. Memangnya tidak boleh perhatian padamu?"

"Namja chingu? Masih mengaku menjadi namja chinguku setelah terang2an menarik Luhan masuk kedalam toilet? Begitukah?"

"Kyung, kamu tidak tau yang sebenarnya. Kumohon. Biarkan aku menjelaskan"

"Menjelaskan? Menjelaskan apa? Kamu jelas2 membawa LUHAN ke toilet, Kai. Dan disitu aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Ternyata orang2 benar, kamu bukan namja yang baik" kata Kyungsoo lebih beralih ke masakan yang sedang dia buat.

"Aku juga sempat melihat ponselmu. Kamu sering chatting dengan Luhan kan? Lanjutkan saja Kai~ aku tidak akan menggangu kalian. Mulai besok jangan kerumahku lagi" kata Kyungsoo sambil membawa makanan yang ia buat ke meja, dan memakannya.

"Kau mau makan? Buat makanan sesukamu. Jangan mengganguku"

"Kyung! Demi tuhan, itu aku sedang bermain dengan Luhan dan Sehun. Kita bermain kejar2an. Oke aku tau ini tidak wajar, tapi aku akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu. Kami bertiga sedang bermain saat itu. Aku mengisi waktu luangku mengingat kamu ada kelas tambahan. Aku dan Luhan harus mengumpat agar Sehun tidak mengetahui keberadaan kami. Luhan yang menarikku ketoilet! LUHAN yang menarikku! Dan kami tidak melakukan apapun kecuali diam disana sambil tertawa-tawa. Luhan sering meng-sms ku, dia bertanya benda kesukaan Sehun, makanan kesukaan, dan lain-lain. Dia ingin memberi hadiah pada Sehun! Aku teman dekat Sehun sejak SD. Kau puas Kyung?" oceh Kai tanpa berhenti. Kyungsoo sampai menghentikan kegiatan makannya.

Kyungsoo menatap Kai datar. Dalam hatinya ia tersenyum senang karena kekasih tersayangnya itu masih sangat menyayanginya.

"Apa lagi? Aku hanya mencintai mu, Kyung! Hanya kamu! Kyungsoo-ku, Kyung-ku, BabySoo-ku, Dio-ku, Do Kyungsoo-ku, owl-ku, Kyungie-ku!" Kai menyebutkan semua panggilan nama Kyungsoo.

"Kyung, kumohon.. Maaf kan aku" Kai memeluk Kyungsoo dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di pundak sempit Kyungsoo. Perlahan, Kyungsoo melepaskan buliran2 bening itu. Ia sudah tidak tahan. Dia tidak bisa menampung rasa harunya. Kyungsoo memeluk Kai erat.

"K-Kyung?" panggil Kai pelan. Tangis Kyungsoo makin menjadi-jadi.

"Jong-ie, mianhae.. Aku sudah salah sangka padamu. Aku sudah membentakmu tadi. Aku sudah seharian mengacuhkanmu. Mianhae mianhae" ucap Kyungsoo dalam tangisnya. Kai tersenyum.

"Kamu tau? Aku lega kamu sudah memaafkanku. Hatci!"

"Kai? Kamu sakit?" Kyungsoo melepas pelukannya setelah menghapus air matanya dan menatap lurus pada Kai yang tadi bersin. Kai masih menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"KAI! Tadi kamu berapa lama hujan2an didepan apartemenku, hah?"

"Eum,, tidak tau. Mungkin hanya sekitar 3-4 jam an"

"HANYA?! KAMU BILANG ITU HANYA?! APAPUN TUGASMU, BESOK KAMU TIDAK USAH SEKOLAH! Bodoh.. mana ada orang bodoh seperti kamu yang menunggu ditengah hujan selama 4jam?!" omel Kyungsoo.

"Tapi kamu tetap mencintaiku walaupun aku bodoh kan?" goda Kai.

"Kai! Masuk ke kamarmu! Aku akan membuatkan sup untukmu! Cepat!" Kyungsoo mendorong Kai pelan agar Dia mau masuk kekamarnya. Kai dengan senang hati menurut.

.

.

"Kan sudah kubilang.. kamu tidak percaya sih" rutuk Kyungsoo kesal melihat keadaan Kai yang tambah parah.

"Kyung~~ dingin sekali" lirih Kai.

"Tunggu sebentar disini, ya? Aku akan membuat coklat panas kesukaanmu"

"Tidak perlu"

GREP

"Seperti ini sudah hangat" Kai memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang.

"Kai.. ayolah. Jangan main2" Kyungsoo berusaha melepas pelukan Kai.

"Kyung, kumohon. Kalau kamu pergi, ini akan menjadi semakin dingin. Kamu tidak akan membiarkan ku kedinginan kan, Kyung?"

"Ah, baiklah baiklah. 5 menit oke? Setelah ini aku akan memasak makanan yang kamu mau"

"Hm.. aku tidak mau makan apa-apa" kata Kai membuat Kyungsoo kesal.

"Kai! Kamu sedang sakit. Nanti aku buatkan bubur saja, ya? Kamu harus makan"

"Baiklah.. oiya, aku belum menelepon eomma-ku"

"Nanti aku yang akan telepon eomma-mu"

"Terima kasin telah menjagaku, Kyung"

"Tentu saja, itu kewajibanku" kata Kyungsoo. Tidak ada balasan dari Kai.

"Kai-ah, sudah 5 menit. Aku ingin memasak"

"Kai-ah"

"Jonginnie?"

"Jonggie?" Kyungsoo mencoba melihat kebelakang, Kai tertidur. Kyungsoo merebahkan tubuh Kai yang lebih besar darinya dikasur. Kemudian ia keluar untuk memasak.

"Ah, ini dia bumbunya!" ucap Kyungsoo senang. Ia dari tadi belum mulai memasak sama sekali, dari tadi ia sibuk mencari bumbu2 untuk bubur kesukaan Kai.

"Kyungie~ apa kamu sudah selesai memasak?" kata Kai memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo dari belakang.

"Sebentar lagi buburnya siap, Kai-ah. Kamu tunggu saja disofa"

"Tidak mau. Aku mau membantumu masak" kata Kai membuat mata Kyungsoo yang dari sananya(?) sudah belo menjadi semakin bulat.

"Sejak kapan kamu tertarik untuk memasak? Apa guru eskul memasak di kelasmu itu diganti menjadi yeoja cantik dan juga sexy sampai kamu tertarik pada masakan seperti ini?" sindir Kyungsoo mengingat Kai adalah orang-yang-berotak-sangat-pervert.

"Kamu ini ngomong apa sih?" Kai menjitak pelan kepala Kyungsoo.

"Ya! Jangan mengangguku memasak~ nanti buburnya bisa jadi terlalu kental" oceh Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo akan selalu membuang masakannya yang gagal, walaupun gagalnya hanya sedikitttt.

"Ah, baiklah baiklah. Ponsel ku mulai bergetar lagi. Kurasa Luhan-hyung meng smsku lagi" goda Kai.

"Kim JongIn! Jangan mengangguku!"

"Oke oke.. lanjutkan saja acara masakmu Kyungie sayang~" balas Kai. Kantung muntah, tolong, siapapun. Kyungsoo butuh kantung muntah saat ini juga. Pasalnya, Kai SANGAT jarang-mungkin tidak pernah- memanggilnya dengan embel-embel 'sayang' yang sangat menjijikan itu-bagi Kyungsoo. Dan Kyungsoo heran dengan kelakuan Kai-nya hari ini. Sangat aneh.

"Oke! Ini sempurna" gumam Kyungsoo yang sedang menaruh bubur buatnnya dimeja. Ia perlahan-lahan duduk disamping Kai, mendekat kearahnya, melirik sedikit ponsel kekasihnya itu, dan melihat nama Luhan lagi. Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas.

"Chattingan dengan Luhan lagi?" kata Kyungsoo tiba-tiba membuat Kai terlonjak kaget dan hampir saja menjatuhkan ponselnya.

"Ini, kamu bisa lihat chatku dengan nya. Aku mau makan" Kai memberikan ponselnya pada Kyungsoo, lalu beranjak dari sofa. Tangan Kyungsoo menahannya.

"Aku tidak perlu ini. Aku percaya penjelasan mu tadi" Kyungsoo meletakkan ponsel itu dalam saku celana Kai dan tersenyum pada Kai yang melihatnya dengan pandangan yang sangat sulit diartikan.

"Haha, ayo makan bersama" Kai menarik lengan Kyungsoo lembut.

"Kai-ah, aku masih kenyang" tolak Kyungsoo. Kai tetap mendorong Kyungsoo agar duduk dan kemudian duduk dikursi miliknya.

"Kalau begitu, kamu suapi aku saja" kata Kai lalu menyerahkan sendok dan mangkuk bubur itu pada Kyungsoo.

"Kalau sekarang kamu sedang tidak sakit, aku akan segera menginggalkanmu dan pergi kerumah Baekhyun tau" kata Kyungsoo sambil malas2an menyuapi Kai.

"Ohya? Tapi sayangnya sekarang aku sedang sakit, Kyungie. Kkk" kata Kai membuat Kyungsoo mendengus.

"Bagaimana rasanya? Apa terlalu asin?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Semua masakanmu itu enak, Kyungie sayang" Kai lagi2 menambahkan embel-embel menjijikan itu.

"Kai, aku merasa aku akan muntah"

"Jinjja? Apa itu artinya aku akan menjadi seorang appa" goda Kai-lagi-. Kyungsoo sontak menjitak kepala Kai keras.

"Awww" ringis Kai, "Tega sekali kamu, Kyungie"

"Kamu tuh yang ngaco! Aku mulai berpikir kamu sedang mabuk, Kai"

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku juga ingin merasakan jadi seorang appa.. ayo kita buat 1 Kyungie" kata Kai. Kyungsoo tau otak pervert Kai mulai jalan lagi.

"Kai, sakit mu makin parah" balas Kyungsoo.

"YAK! Kyungieeee" ucap Kai. Kyungso hanya menatap Kai dengan tatapan polosnya.

"Hentikan otak pervertmu itu, Kai" kata Kyungsoo.

"Ah, baiklah baiklah. Apa aku harus meminum obat2 penurun panas lagi nanti malam?"

"Tentu saja. Tenanglah, aku sudah membeli yang rasa jeruk biar kamu tidak mual" jawab Kyungsoo. Ya, Kai akan mual apabila meminum yang rasa stroberi.

"Hm.. aku kenyang Kyungie"

"Oke. Minum ini" Kyungsoo memberi Kai segelas air putih dah Kai menghabiskan nya dalam satu tegukan.

"Kamu kehausan Kai-ah?"

"Tidak juga. Kamu sudah menelpon eomma?"

"Astaga! Aku lupa. Nanti akan kutelepon. Ah, tidak. Akan kutelepon sekarang" Kyungsoo berjalan mengambil ponselnya.

"Tidak perlu. Aku sudah mengirim pesan pada eomma tadi" kata Kai membuat Kyungsoo terhenti.

"Hehe, bagus kalau begitu" Kyungsoo menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke sofa depan TV dan menyalakan TV. Kai mengikuti Kyungsoo dan duduk disamping Kyungsoo.

"Kyungie, Kyungie~ kamu mau bantu aku tidak?"

"Apalagi, Kai? Kurasa lebih baik kamu istirahat"

"Kumohon, bantu aku mengerjakan tugas ya? Tugas yang diberikan Jung songsaengnim sangat sulit"

"Tugas matematika lagi? Kapan sih guru mu itu akan berhenti memberikan tugas? Sudah mana tugasmu?"

"Guru matematika ku akan berhenti memberikan tugas kalau dia sudah pension mungkin. Sebentar ya, akan kuambil ditasku"

"Hmm"

Kai kembali dengan buku matematikanya yang sedikit basah. Kyungsoo memerhatikan soal matematika Kai.

"Ya tuhan, guru mu itu ingin mengajari anak kelas 2 atau kelas 3 sih? Kenapa pelajarannya sama sepertiku?" ucap Kyungsoo frustasi. Kyungsoo saja belum ahli mengerjakan soal seperti itu. Bagaimana dengan Kai. Kai bahkan baru kelas 2 SMA, dan Kyungsoo kelas 3 SMA.

"Guru mu benar2 gila, Kai. Aku butuh hampir setengah jam untuk mengerjakan 1 soal. Dan gurumu memberikan 5 soal?! Gurumu tidak waras, Kai" Kyungsoo terus mengutuk guru matematika-nya Kai. Sementara Kai, Ia hanya memandang lurus kearah Kyungsoo yang tetap mengutuk. Wajah Kyungsoo lebih menarik baginya.

"Ah, Kai. Ini akan ku selesaikan nanti. Kamu kan besok tidak sekolah, jadi bisa diselesaikan besok kan"

"Benar juga.. ah, mianhae sudah membuatmu terlalu lelah"

"Tidak apa2. Ini baru ku selesaikan 1 soal" Kyungsoo menyimpan buku PR Kai di meja. Lalu ia menyenderkan kepala nya di sofa.

"Kamu capek ya, Kyung?" Kai merangkul pundak Kyungsoo.

"Hm.. soalmu tadi cukup membuatku pusing" Kyungsoo menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak Kai.

"Sepertinya aku sudah baikan, Kyung"

"Jinjja? Secepat itu? Baguslah. Tapi besok kamu jangan masuk dulu" ucap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

"Aku juga bosan sekolah terus" kata Kai membuat sebuah jitakan mendarat mulus dikepalanya.

"Kamu suka sekali menjitakku, Kyung. Memangnya tidak bisa mengganti jitakanmu dengan mengelus kepalaku?"

"Tidak bisa. Aku tidak mau mengelus kepala namja pervert" ucap Kyungsoo sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Kai mendengus kesal.

"Aku kan hanya pervert padamu, Kyung. Menyebalkan" Kai mempoutkan bibirnya membuat Kyungsoo tertawa keras.

"Astaga, Kai. Ahahah xD kumohon, jangan mempoutkan mulutmu seperti itu. ahahaha" tawa Kyungsoo semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Kamu menyebalkan, Kyung" Kai berusaha berbicara seserius mungkin dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mulai menghentikan tawanya dan menatap Kai bingung.

"Kai-ah? Kamu benar2 marah? Ya ampun itu kan aku hanya bercanda" ucap Kyungsoo.

"….."

"Kai! Kamu terlalu kekanak-kanakan kalau marah hanya karena seperti itu"

"…."

GREP

"Mianhae, Kai-ah" kata Kyungsoo sambil memeluk Kai dari samping. Kai tersenyum senang dan membalas pelukan Kyungsoo.

"Ah, aku tau kamu cuma pura2" kata Kyungsoo sambil berusaha melepas pelukan mereka. Tapi tangan kekar Kai tidak mengijinkannya. Tangan Kai menahan tubuh Kyungsoo dengan kuat.

"Kyung, seperti ini saja. Ini hangat" kata Kai pelan membuat Kyungsoo menghentikan aksinya. Kyungsoo malah memeluk Kai dengan lebih erat lagi.

"Kai~~ aku tidak bisa bernafas dengan bebas disini" kata Kyungsoo. Kai langsung melepas pelukannyaa, membiarkan Kyungsoo mengambil nafas dengan bebas. Kai tersenyum senang, melihat kekasihnya seperti ini.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo memutar badannya, dan ia bisa merasakan nafas seseorang. Sontak ia langsung membuka matanya dan duduk dikasurnya. Kai, tanpa atasan, tidur bersama dengannya, dikasur miliknya yang seharusnya itu milik Kyungsoo pribadi. Astaga.

"Tenanglah, Kyung. Kita tidak melakukan apa-apa" Kai tiba2 berbicara dan tangannya bergerak untuk menarik Kyungsoo kedalam dekapannya. Kyungsoo tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Mulutnya terasa kaku dan tidak bisa mengatakan apapun.

"K-kai.." panggil Kyungsoo.

"Hem? Kenapa Kyungie?" tanya Kai lembut. Kyungsoo masih tidak percaya kalau Kai tidak melakukan apa2 padanya semalam. Mana mungkin Kai yang pervert itu bisa bertahan.

"Aku ternyata tidak se-pervert yang kamu kira kan?" tebak Kai. Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya.

"Kai, kamu belajar membaca pikiran ya? Kamu ingin menjadi mind reader?"

"Aniya, aku tau kamu pasti memikirkan itu, Kyung" Kai mengeratkan pelukannya dipinggang Kyungsoo.

"Oke, oke, terserah. Kai, aku akan membuat sarapan. Tolong lepaskan tanganmu dari pinggangku" kata Kyungsoo.

"Hm.. padahal aku ingin bersamamu lebih lama. Yasudah" Kai melepas pelukannya.

"Oiya, nanti malam aku akan kerumah Baekhyun. Kamu mau ikut? Kurasa Chanyeol ada disana"

"Iya, aku ikut" balas Kai.

.

.

.

"Kai-ah~~ mana tugas mu yang kemarin? Sini aku selesaikan"

"Tidak perlu, Kyung. Sudah kuselesaikan kemarin"

"MWO?! Memangnya kamu bisa?" ucap Kyungsoo tidak percaya.

"Tentu. Aku hanya perlu cara menghitungnya, dan aku mendapatkan itu dari soal yang sudah kamu selesaikan kemarin"

"Hebat.. Eh? Kamu tidur jam berapa kemarin?"

"Aku tidak tau. Yang pasti selesai mengerjakan tugas, aku langsung terlelap"

"Pasti kamu mengerjakan tugas sampai tengah malam ya?"

"Sepertinya begitu" Kai menyenderkan kepalanya dip aha Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memijat pelan pelipis Kai. Itu sudah biasa ia lakukan kalau Kai sedang capek. Kata Kai, itu menenangkan kepalanya.

"Kyung? Nanti kamu mau ngapain kerumah Baekhyun?"

"Kemarin katanya Ia ingin diajari cara memasak. Mungkin Chanyeol ingin dimasakkan sesuatu oleh Baekhyun"

"Oh.. kalau begitu, nanti aku akan mengantar mu ke tempat Baekhyun, lalu aku akan ke apartemen Sehun sebentar ne? Setelah itu aku akan menjemputmu kembali"

"Ingin bertemu Luhan?" sindir Kyungsoo.

"Kyung, hari ini Luhan tidak ada dirumah Sehun. Katanya Luhan ingin membeli hadiah atau apalah itu untuk Sehun bersama temannya. Kamu lama2 membuatku kesal, Kyung"

"Ohya? Baiklah baiklah~ kalian pasti akan bertanding main game lagi kan?"

"Hehe, kamu tau saja, Kyung"

"Aku tau kebiasaan mu, Kai"

"Kyung~~" panggil Kai membuat Kyungsoo menoleh. Kai menipiskan jarak wajahnya dengan wajah Kyungsoo, dan perlahan, bibir Kai menyatu dengan bibir Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tau, otak pervert Kai sepertinya mulai berjalan.

Kyungsoo yang mungkin sekarang dengan baik hati, membukakan mulutnya agar lidak Kai dapat masuk. Lidah terlatih Kai mengabsen gigi putih Kyungsoo satu persatu. Kai melumat lembut bibir Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo membalasnya.

"Kai!" Kyungsoo memukul dada Kai pelan. Kai melepaskan ciumannya. Kyungsoo berusaha mengambil napas sebanyak-banyaknya. Ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka berciuman, ini mungkin yang keseratus kali. Kai sudah sangat sering mencium Kyungsoo. Tapi, meskipun Kai sudah sering mencium Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo tetap sama. Ia akan lupa cara bernafas dengan benar. Kyungsoo juga tidak tahu kenapa.

"Kamu tau? Tadi itu bukan artinya aku pervert" kata Kai membuat Kyungsoo menatapnya bingung.

"Apa namanya kalau bukan pervert?"

"Nanti kamu juga akan tau" balas Kai membuat Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya. Kyungsoo beralih pada ponselnya yang tadi bergetar.

'Kyungsoo-ssi, diatap apartemenmu, hari ini jam 11

-013748XXX-'

"Kai-ah, pesan ini.. Aku tidak mengerti" Kyungsoo memberikan ponselnya pada Kai.

"Ah, tenang saja. Aku akan menemanimu" balas Kai.

"Eh? Bukan itu. Sebenarnya orang ini ada urusan apa memanggilku?"

"Biasanya, kalau seperti itu, orang itu akan menyatakan cinta, membunuh orang, atau bisa juga menculik"

"A-apa kau bilang?" kata Kyungsoo takut.

"Ah, sudah hampir jam 11. Tenang saja, tidak akan terjadi apa2"

"Ya, baiklah" jawab Kyungsoo. Ia berusaha tidak peduli dengan pesan aneh tadi. Kyungsoo menyalakan TV, dan melihat MV Snsd noona sedang diputar.

"Baekhyun pasti sedang menonton channel ini juga" kata Kyungsoo.

"Kamu jadi suka SNSD noona mengikuti jejak si Diva Byun itu?"

"Eh? Tidak.. Cuma ku perhatikan, sooyoung noona cantik juga ya" kata Kyungsoo.

"Hyoyeon noona juga cantik. Dance nya juga mengagumkan" kata Kai membuat Kyungsoo mendelik.

"Tapi kamu yang paling cantik, Kyungie" lanjut Kai. Kyungsoo tersenyum kembali.

"K-kai, sudah jam 11" ucap Kyungsoo takut.

"Ah, ayo Kyung. Orang itu pasti sudah menunggu"

"Ap-apa kamu serius?"

"Tentu saja. Kita lihat apa yang orang itu lakukan. Tenang, Kyung. Aku akan menjagamu dari belakang"

"Ah, yasudah" Kyungsoo dan Kai menaiki tangga menuju atap. Kau bersembunyi dibalik tumpukan kayu yang entah dari mana datangnya.

Kyungsoo memutari atap apartemen yang cukup luas. Ia tidak menemukan siapapun.

"Kai-ah, tidak ada siapa2. Mungkin tadi hanya orang iseng" Kyungsoo menghampiri Kai. Kai keluar dari persembunyiannya.

"Orang macam apa itu. Tidak lucu!" omel Kai.

"Sudahlah, kita jalan2 sebentar yuk?"

"Hem.. Oke oke. Tapi jangan lewati jalan besar ya? Kita lewat jalan pintas saja. Aku takut ada guru atau teman sekelasku yang melihat"

"Baiklah.. Aku sudah bosan dirumah" Kyungsoo dan Kai berjalan menyusuri jalan pintas yang Kai katakan. Kyungsoo tidak mengenal jalan ini. Ini pertama kalinya ia melewati jalan pintas.

"K-kai? Kamu yakin ini aman?" tanya Kyungsoo yang makin mengeratkan gandengan tangannya pada tangan Kai.

"Tentu saja. Aku selalu lewat sini kalau ke apartemenmu. Kalau lewat jalan besar, aku bisa diikuti yeoja2 gila itu" kata Kai. Yeoja2 gila yang dimaksud Kai adalah fans-fans nya. Ya, semua yeoja itu tau kalau Kai pacaran dengan Kyungsoo, tapi yang namanya fans ya tetap fans.

"Kenapa, sih? Yeoja2 yang sakit jiwa itu masih mengejarmu? Kurasa mata mereka sakit. Masa iya, mau mengejar namja yang jelek sepertimu"

"Aku tampan! Aku tidak jelek. Lagi pula, kalaupun aku jelek, kenapa kamu bisa suka padaku?"

"Oke oke. Kamu menang. Apa taman nya masih jauh? Aku ingin melihat pohon2 hijau sekarang" rengek Kyungsoo.

"Ya! Memangnya apa bagusnya dari pohon2 hijau itu? Aku lebih tampan~" ucap Kai dengan bangga.

"Pohon hijau sepertinya lebih menarik dari pada diri-" Mulut Kyungsoo dibekap oleh tangan Kai. Kyungsoo menatap Kai dengan tatapan 'ada-apa-huh?' sementara Kai membalas dengan tatapan 'diam-saja-ini-sedikit-berbahaya'. Dan Kyungsoo diam.

Kai menarik Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya dan bersembunyi dibalik tumpukan besi2 yang agak berkarat, sambil tetap membekap mulut Kyungsoo. Tak lama setelah itu, semacam genk perusuh datang menyusuri gang kecil itu.

"Kai, me-mereka siapa?" bisik Kyungsoo sepelan mungkin hingga hanya Kai yang dapat mendengar.

"Genk penguasa disini. Kamu harus hati2 dengan mereka. Mereka biasa memerkosa siapapun yang cantik, mereka juga bisa saja membunuh" Kai balas berbisik. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk.

"Ah, kita sudah bisa keluar. Ayo, Kyung" Kai perlahan-lahan keluar dari persembunyiannya dan membantu Kyungsoo keluar.

Kyungsoo langsung memeluk tubuh Kai dengan erat.

"Gomawo, Kai-ah.. Aku sangat ketakutan tadi" kata Kyungsoo. Kai tersenyum dan membalas pelukannya.

"Aku akan menjagamu, Kyung. Ayo kita ketaman"

"Ah, ne. Ayo" Kyungsoo menggengam erat tangan Kai dan berjalan mengikuti Kai.

"Oh astaga~ Kai-ah, lihatlah.. Pohon cherry yang disebelah sana mulai menampakkan buahnya" Kyungsoo langsung menunjuk kearah pohon cherry yang ia lihat saat sampai ditaman.

"A-apa? Pohon cherry? Siapa yang menanam itu ditaman ini?"

"Tidak tau. Tapi itu membuat taman ini semakin indah" kata Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum. Ia menarik lengan Kai dan menyeret Kai agar duduk dikursi dibawah pohon besar.

"Aih~ disini sejuk sekali. Hhhh~" Kai menghembuskan nafas panjangnya sambil menutup matanya, menikmati sejuknya udara ditaman.

"Kan sudah ku bilang, pohon2 besat disini itu membawa ketenangan. Kamu saja yang tidak pernah percaya" kata Kyungsoo. Kai tidak menjawab apapun. Tangan kekarnya bergerak mendekap Kyungsoo dan membawa Kyungsoo kedalam pelukan didada hangatnya.

"Kai-ah.. Kamu ini sedang apa? Hei! Banyak orang memerhatikan kita tau" protes Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak peduli, Kyung. Mereka hanya iri dengan kita"

"Ya! Kim Jong In!"

.

.

.

"Jongie, aku mungkin akan selesai pukul 8. Kamu hati2 dijalan ya. Jangan ngebut. Bye bye" kata Kyungsoo sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Ne, jaga dirimu, Kyung. Ah, jaga jarak dengan Chanyeol hyung, kuperhatikan ia sering cari perhatian padamu. Haha, aku bercanda. Bye bye, Kyung"

"Bye bye jongie~ hati2 dijalan"

"Kai itu aneh2 saja" gumam Kyungsoo. Ia memencet bel apartemen Baekhyun dan Baekhyun langsung membuka pintu. Kyungsoo dapat melihat Chanyeol yang berdiri dibelakang Baekhyun.

"Soo~ ayo cepat ajari aku memasak sesuatu. Chanyeol dari tadi sudah merengek dan aku tidak tahan soo" manja Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah baiklah.. Aku akan mengajarimu"

_Kai SIDE_

"Hey hun!" panggil Kai.

"Kkamjong? Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" tanya Sehun heran.

"Hun? Kau lupa ingatan? Aku tau password apartemen mu. Ingat?"

"Ck! Tentu aku ingat. Yang ku maksud adalah kenapa kau datang kesini? Tidak bersama Dio hyung?"

"Tidak. Dia main ke tempat Diva Byun itu" balas Kai cuek.

"Bukannya Chanyeol hyung ada disana? Kau tidak takut ia akan di apa2kan Chanyeol hyung?"

"Hun! Hentikan itu atau aku akan membuangmu ke sungai han sekarang juga" kata Kai membuat Sehun terkekeh.

"Santai saja. Ini, minumlah" Sehun memberikan segelas wine pada Kai. Kai mengangguk berartikan 'terima kasih'.

"Tau? Kemarin Kyungsoo marah sempat marah"

"Ohya? Kenapa?"

"Luhan nanti datang tidak? Aku akan ceritakan kalau dia datang. Ini agak menyangkut dirinya"

"Hm.. Mungkin sebentar lagi dia datang. Dio hyung marah padamu? Memangnya Dio hyung bisa marah ya?" balas Sehun, dan ia langsung mendapat jitakan dari Kai.

"Dia kalau marah mengerikan tau" kata Kai.

"Luhan juga begitu. Kalau Luhan marah, sasaran nya pasti aku. Dan perutku ini, korbannya" Sehun mengelus pelan perutnya seolah itu adalah barang kesayangannya.

"Yak! Kau membuatku geli Oh Sehun!" ucap Kai yang sedikit jijik melihat tingkah Sehun.

"Eh, kkamjong! Tau tidak? Kemarin tiba2 Luhan memberikan ku coklat" ucap Sehun bangga.

"Ohya? Dia bertanya padaku hal yang kau sukai selain bubble tea. Dan aku menjawab asal, aku menjawab coklat"

"APA?! LUHAN BERTANYA PADAMU?!" teriak Sehun hampir membuat telinga Kai pecah.

"Kumohon, kalau kau lakukan itu lagi, aku akan menjahit mulutmu sekarang juga"

"Kkamjong! Luhan bertanya apa saja padamu? Dia tidak bertanya yang macam2 kan?"

"Ck! Kau sama saja seperti Kyungsoo. Ayo tanding bermain PS lagi"

"Oh, tentu saja. Kemarin aku sempat membeli video game baru" kata Sehun.

"Nah, itu dia! Yang kalah…. Hm, ah! Tidak usah pakai seperti itu" ucap Kai karena malas berpikir.

"Let's start!" ucap Sehun memulai permainan.

"Annyeong Hunnie~ Aku datang" Luhan datang saat mereka berdua asyik bermain. Alhasil, sapaan Luhan sama sekali tidak dijawab oleh Sehun. Luhan mendengus kesal dan menaruh kantung belanjaan. Sebelum keapartemen Sehun, Ia membeli beberapa camilan untuk menemani malamnya bersama Sehun.

Luhan menghampiri Sehun dan dengan seenaknya duduk dipangkuan Sehun. Sehun tersenyum sambil terus melanjutkan gamenya yang belum selesai. Sehun dan Kai masih bersaing kuat dalam permainan ini.

"Hai, Baby Lu" sapa Sehun membuat Luhan tersenyum. Sehun tidak akan pernah melupakan Luhan apapun situasinya. Luhan mengecup ringan pipi Sehun.

"Kalian berdua bisa tidak, tidak melakukan itu didepanku? Aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi" kata Kai membuat Sehun terkikik.

"Loh? Memangnya Kyungsoo tidak ikut?" tanya Luhan bingung.

"Katanya Dio hyung ada di rumah Diva Byun" Sehun menjawab pertanyaan Luhan.

"Ooh.. Ehk, aku mau mengambil minuman" Luhan beranjak dari pangkuan Sehun dan berjalan ke arah tempat gelas.

PRANGG!

"Baby Lu!" teriak Sehun. Ia langsung melempar stick PS yang dari tadi ia mainkan tanpa mempedulikan avatarnya yang langsung mati setelah itu. Sehun langsung berlari ke arah Luhan.

Kaki Luhan berdarah. Terkena pecahan gelas.

"Lu, aku akan obati lukamu. Kamu tunggu dikursi sebentar ya? Aku akan ambil kotak P3K"

"I-iy-iya" kata Luhan, Dirinya terlalu kaku karena Sehun sedang menggendongnya ala bridal style ke sofa. Kakinya sebenarnya hanya luka sedikit.

"Tahan sedikit Lu, ini mungkin sedikit sakit" ucap Sehun dan ia mulai mengobati kaki Luhan. Kai hanya memerhatikan Sehun sambil membantu Sehun membersihkan pecahan gelas. Mereka benar2 couple yang manis.

"Nah, sudah selesai, Baby. Lain kali hati2 ya? Kamu hampir membuat aku pingsan tau" ucap Sehun lembut sambil mengacak-acak rambut Luhan.

"Iya, maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir" lirih Luhan sambil menunduk malu.

"Ah, jinjja.. Sepertinya kehadiran ku menganggu kalian. Aku pergi. Sampai jumpa" ucap Kai sebelum keluar dari apartemen Sehun.

"Kai kenapa?" tanya Luhan polos.

"Mungkin dia iri karena pacar nya tidak ada"

"Hahaha.. Dia memang selalu seperti itu" balas Luhan.

"Eh tapi tadi, kata Kai dia mau cerita tentang Dio hyung kalau kamu sudah datang. Yaah, dia tidak jadi cerita. Padahal aku sudah penasaran" ucap Sehun yang kini duduk disamping Luhan.

"Hunnie, tadi aku beli beberapa cemilan untuk nanti~"

"Ohya? Padahal aku rencananya akan mengajakmu beli cemilan bersama" Sehun berpura-pura kesal dengan mempoutkan bibirnya. Tapi itu malah terlihat sangat menggemaskan dimata Luhan.

"Nanti kita beli bubble tea saja ya? Tadi aku lupa membeli bubble tea. Hehehe" kata Luhan sambil mencubit pelan pipi Sehun.

.

.

.

'Tok tok tok tok' Kai mengetuk pintu apartemen Diva Byun yang cukup terkenal disekolahnya karena suara emasnya dan juga paras wajahnya yang cantik. Tapi sayang, Dia sudah memiliki Park Chanyeol.

"Siapa?" yang membuka pintu bukan sang Diva Byun, melainkan kekasihnya, Park Chanyeol, yang idiot–menurut Kai.

"Aku mencari Kyungsoo" kata Kai.

"Ah, kau Kai ya? D.O ada didalam" kata Chanyeol mempersilahkan Kai masuk. Kai tersenyum, cenderung memaksakan.

"Kyungie~~" panggil Kai.

"Didapur" balas Chanyeol malas, lalu Chanyeol duduk didepan TV, melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Jongie? Kamu sudah datang? Kenapa cepat sekali?" tanya Kyungsoo cepat sambil fokus ke makanan yang Ia buat.

"Luhan tiba2 datang dan aku tidak mau menganggu mereka" jawab Kai yang sibuk memperhatikan Kyungsoo.

"Sudah kutebak, Luhan pasti akan datang" kata Kyungsoo dengan nasa sinis.

"Yak! Ngomong2 dimana Diva Byun itu? Aku belum melihatnya"

"Mencariku?" ucap Baekhyun tiba2 hampir membuat Kai terjatuh dari kursi yang ia duduki.

"Maaf ya, aku pinjam Kyungsoo mu sebentar" lanjut Baekhyun.

"Tidak apa2. Selama itu hanya untuk hal yang penting" jawab Kai.

"Ya ya! Jadi aku barang pinjaman gitu? Kalian benar2!" desis Kyungsoo.

"Aku hanya bercanda tau! Jangan menganggap semuanya serius Soo-ya" balas Baekhyun.

"Soo-ya?" ulang Kai bingung.

"Ah, mian. Tapi itu panggilan ku pada Kyungsoo. Tidak masalah kan, Kai-ssi?" kata Baekhyun.

"Hm, tidak masalah" balas Kai.

"Nah, sudah jadi. Bacon, aku pulang ya. Nikmati makan malam mu dengan si idiot itu" kata Kyungsoo sambil mencuci tangannya.

"Ah, oke soo. Bye~" kata Baekhyun sambil mengantar Kyungsoo dan aku kearah pintu.

"Terima kasih sudah menjaga Kyungsoo, Baekhyun-ssi. Kami pergi" kata Kai sambil mengenggam tangan Kyungsoo.

"Bye bye bacon!" ucap Kyungsoo sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana? Tadi Chanyeol hyung mendekatimu tidak?" tanya Kai saat sudah sampai mobil.

"Jongie~ Chanyeol tidak seperti itu. Lagipula, ada Baekhyun disana"

"Aku cuma bertanya Kyungie" balas Kai.

"Jadi? Tadi siapa yang menang main game?"

"Aku. Sehun sempat melempar stick PS nya saat kaki Luhan terkena pecahan gelas"

"Eh? Itu namanya bukan kamu yang menang. Itu hanya keberuntunganmu" ucap Kyungsoo sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Ayolah, kita sudah sampai Kyung" Kai membukakan pintu untuk Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo langsung keluar dr dalam mobil.

"Kamu tau? Aku bisa membuka pintu sendiri" rutuk Kyungsoo saat tangan Kai menggengam tangan mungilnya.

"Kyung, besok aku ada tugas kelompok dengan Sehun. Kamu mau ikut?" kata Kai yang menarik Kyungsoo agar duduk disofa bersamanya.

"Hm.. Baiklah. Aku ikut" balas Kyungsoo.

"Kamu sudah makan, Jongie?" tanya Kyungsoo yang berjalan kearah dapur.

"Kamu berpikir Sehun akan memasak? Tentu saja belum" balas Kai.

"Ah, Baiklah. Mau makan malam apa malam ini?" tanya Kyungsoo lembut.

"Apasaja, yang penting kamu yang buat~" kata Kai.

"Hm.. Aku buat sup krim saja ya?"

"Iya, Kyungie"

.

.

.

"Kyung? Kamu tidak tidur?" tanya Kai pada Kyungsoo yang berada didekapannya sekarang.

"Aku mana bisa tidur kalau kamu ada disini?" ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada sinis.

"Ooh, jadi aku penganggu ya? Yasudah aku pulang saja" Kai berniat melepaskan pelukannya, tangan Kyungsoo menahannya.

"Bukan itu maksudku.. Kamu jangan pergi" ucap Kyungsoo manja.

"Hm.." Kai kembali keposisi semula. Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Aku akan tidur kalau kamu sudah tidur" kata Kyungsoo lagi.

"Tapi aku tidak mau tidur sebelum kamu tidur" balas Kai.

"Kamu tidur duluan~" rengek Kyungsoo membuat Kai memutar badannya menjadi menghadap Kai. Berhadap-hadapan.

"Tidur bersama, Kyung" ucap Kai sambil mengecup kening Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menyenderkan kepalanya didada hangat Kai, berusaha tidur. Sementara Kai, dengan senang hati memeluk Kyungsoo dan kemudian menutup matanya.

.

.

.

"Hei! Pangeran tidur! Cepat bangun" Kyungsoo membuka tirai jendela kamarnya.

"Kyung, aku masih ngantuk~" gumam Kai.

"Tidak tidak. Cepat sana mandi. Kamu bau" ejek Kyungsoo.

"Aku tetap tampan"

"Jongie~ Cepat mandi!"

"Aih, iya iya" Kai berjalan kearah kamar mandi. Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya dan segera pergi ke dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan.

"Kyungie~~" Kai memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo dari belakang. Dan yah, Kyungsoo sekarang masih fokus agar omelette buatannya sempurna.

"Hm? Aku membuat sarapan untuk kita. Cepat pakai bajumu sana" ucap Kyungsoo yang tau–dari instingnya– kalau Kai belum memakai bajunya, hanya handuk yang melingkar dipinganggnya.

"Oke oke. Kamu benar2 peramal, Kyung" desis Kai membuat Kyungsoo terkikik.

"Kai! Ayo cepat~ Sarapannya sudah jadi" panggil Kyungsoo.

"Aku heran. Tadi kamu mengusirku dan menyuruh aku memakai baju, tapi 3 detik kemudian menyuruhku sarapa. Ckck" ucap Kai.

"Kalau tidak mau sarapan yasudah"

"Eh? Jangan marah Kyung~" Kai mengambil sarapan bagiannya dan memakannya.

"Bagaimana? Enak tidak?"

"Masakanmu selalu enak Kyung"

"Baguslah.. Hari ini kamu kerja kelompoknya jam berapa?"

"Mungkin nanti siang"

'Geurae wolf! Naega wolf! Awoo~~ '

"Kai-ah, ponselmu bunyi" panggil Kyungsoo saat mendengar ringtone ponsel Kai.

"Ah, mungkin itu Sehun. Sebentar ya Kyung" Kai berlari mengambil ponselnya.

"Yeoboseo?"

'Kkamjong! Hari ini jam 1 ya? Bawa Dio hyung juga. Oke?'

"Apa urusanmu dengan Kyungsoo? Oke oke" balas Kai dan langsung menutup telfonnya.

"Siapa? Kenapa membawa-bawa namaku?"

"Sehun. Dia ingin kamu ikut. Nanti siang jam 1"

"Kenapa dia sangat ingin aku ikut heh?"

"Mana ku tau. Dia memang aneh" gidik Kai tidak peduli.

"Hm.."

"Kyung~" panggil Kai.

"Iya?"

"Tau tidak? Kemarin aku baru mendaftar ke SM ent!"

"APA?! MENDAFTAR?! SM? SM ENT?" teriak Kyungsoo membuat Kai harus menutup telinganya agar tidak tuli.

"Iya. Memangnya kenapa, Kyungie?"

"A-pa? Ah, tidak tidak. Tadi aku hanya kaget. Semoga kamu lolos ya! Fighting!" ucap Kyungsoo semangat.

"Tapi kalau aku lolos, nanti aku akan jarang menemuimu. Bagaimana?"

"Tidak masalah, asalkan kamu tidak berbuat yang macam-macam disana"

"Hm? Aku tidak akan melakukan yang aneh2 kok, Kyungie sayang"

"Yak! Itu menggelikan Kai!"

"Oh? Memangnya kenapa? Tidak boleh ya?"

"Ja-jangan tambahkan kata2 'sayang'! Menggelikan tau. Kamu sok romantis"

"Oh ayolah~ Kalau nanti aku ditrainee kan aku akan jarang manggilmu dengan panggilan sayang seperti itu"

"Ish! Iya iya jelek :p"

"Aku tampan, Kyungie"

"Tapi kamu bodoh. Sepertinya kamu ketularan idiotnya Chanyeol"

"Jangan samakan aku dengan dia. Kami berbeda"

"Oh,, oke oke. Ah! Aku lupa! Aku harus mengambil Jongsoo ditempat penitipan"

"Apa?! Jongsoo? Anakmu heh?" tanya Kai bingung sekaligus kaget.

"Aish! Itu anjing baruku. Lusa kemarin aku membeli nya dan menitipkan ke penitipan. Sekaligus biar dia disuntik"

"Ooh.. Kamu membuatku kaget"

"Kkk~ kamu berpikir itu anakku? Bodoh. Ayo cepat" Kyungsoo memakai sepatunya dan hendak keluar rumah.

"Aku tunggu diluar. Kamu jangan lama" Kyungsoo keluar lebih dulu, meninggalkan Kai yang masih memakai sepatunya.

"Ayo!" Kai menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersenyum. Kai mengikuti kemana Kyungsoo berjalan. Ya, Kai memang tidak tau letak pentipan hewan yang Kyungsoo maksud.

"Kai-ah! Lihat.. Itu Jongsoo! Ternyata dia mau kabur kkkk" Kyungsoo menunjuk kearah anak anjing yang berlari dari penitipan hewan.

Hupp

Kyungsoo menangkap Jongsoo dan menggendongnya.

"Kai, dia lucu kan?"

"Aigoo~ lucu sekali. Bulu nya tebal" Kai mengelus punggung Jongsoo.

"Benar. Kita berdua yang jaga dia ya? Aku terlanjur menamainya Jongsoo. Jongin Kyungsoo" Kyungsoo mengelus kepala anak anjing itu.

"Tentu saja. Ah, ayo kita bawa dia keapartemen Sehun. Kamu dan Luhan bisa bermain dengan Jongsoo selama aku dan Sehun mengerjakan tugas"

"Oke baiklah. Ayo"

.

.

.

Ting Tong [backsound gagal-..-]

Luhan membuka pintu dan mendapati Kai bersama Kyungsoo.

"Kai, Kyungsoo. Ayo masuk. Aaaa, anjing kecil ini lucu sekali" Luhan mengelus kepala Jongsoo.

Kai masuk kedalam diikutu Kyungsoo yang menggendong Jongsoo.

"Kyungsoo-ah, siapa namanya?"

"Namanya Jongsoo, Hyung" ucap Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Uwwaaa.. Lucu sekali. Ah, dia sudah makan belum? Kurasa aku masih punya makanan anjing" Luhan sudah membongkar lemari nya.

"Eh? Kamu punya makanan anjing?" Kyungsoo dan Luhan sama2 langsung melupakan seme-nya.

"Kkamjong, ayo kerjakan ini dikamarku. Kalau kita mengerjakan disini, tidak akan selesai sampai besok" kata Sehun dan Kai langsung setuju. Kalau diruang tamu, Kai dan Sehun hanya akan memperhatikan uke-nya tanpa berkedip.

"Ini dia! Hm.. Tempat makan nya mana ya" Luhan kembali membongkar lemarinya. Kyungsoo sampai bingung melihatnya. Luhan kembali dengan makanan anjing dan tempat makan nya.

"Eh? Kamu punya semua ini?"

"Iya, ini bekas Sehan dulu"

"Sehan? Anjingmu dengan Sehun?"

"Hehe iya. Ayo makan Jongsoo" Luhan memberi Jongsoo makan.

"Hm.. Kyungsoo-ah, kudengar dari Kai… kata dia kamu.. marah padanya gara2 aku ya?"

"Eh? saat itu aku berprasangka buruk padamu. Maaf ya. Aku benar2 tidak tau"

"Tidak apa-apa kok" balas Luhan sambil tersenyum.

_1 JAM KEMUDIAN_

"Hah?! Ahahahahaha.. Kyungsoo-ah? Kau yakin Kai seperti itu? Ahahahahaha xD" Luhan tertawa ngakak2(?) mendengar cerita Kyungsoo.

"Hem, Baiklah. Aku akan ceritakan sesuatu tentang Sehun. Kemarin, saat kami membeli bubble tea bersama, Aku melihat toko es krim yang menggiurkan. Aku meminta pada Sehun, dan dia membelikan nya untukku. Aku menunggu dikursi, dia yang memesan dicounter. Tapi karena ulahnya sendiri, es krim itu tumpah dan mengotori sebagian bajunya. Aku tertawa saat itu juga. Dan dia akhirnya meninggalkanku di toko eskrim. Lihatkan? Dia sangat kekanak-kanakan" cerita Luhan panjang lebar.

"Ohh.. begitu rupanya. Melupakan kami?" sinis Kai yang berada didepan pintu kamar Sehun. Sontak Luhan dan Kyungsoo menghentikan tawanya dan menatap Kai datar. Luhan berusaha mengendalikan dirinya tapi gagal, Dia tetap saja cekikikan.

"Baby Lu? Kamu kenapa sih? Dikasih racun sama Dio hyung ya?"

Pletak!

Jitakan keras mendarat di kepala Sehun. Siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak akan meracuni orang Sehun!" omel Kyungsoo.

"Kalian sedang apa? Kelihatannya seru sekali"

"Ah, ani ani. Kita tidak melakukan apapun"

"Bohong! Tadi baby Lu ngakak2 keras kan? Kedengaran sampai dikamarku tau"

"Kamu sudah selesai kan, Kai? Ayo pulang"

"Ah, Ayo. Sehun, aku pergi"

"Iya Kkamjong!"

•THE END•


End file.
